


A SLAVE'S STORY

by Ivarslittlebadgirl



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Angst, Death, Dubious Consent, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivarslittlebadgirl/pseuds/Ivarslittlebadgirl
Summary: Hvitserk saves a young Christian girl from certain death and makes her, his slave.





	A SLAVE'S STORY

The people of your city thought you were a witch. You were a good healer, but in their mind, women couldn’t be good at anything. Only men could, and since you were better than them you were addressed as a witch.

The point of no return came when you saved a little boy from certain death after a priest had said that nothing could help the poor child but prayers.

You stayed by his side for days, with his mother hoping you could save his life and you did.

It wasn’t witchcraft, just powerful herbs.

The priest and most of the men of the village thought you had made a spell on him and you had to pay for that. 

Today was the day of your execution. You had prayed God to spare your life in any way possible but now that you were tied to a pole ready to be burned alive you were sure no one would come to save you.

“The people of this village know you are a witch Y/N. You must pay for your sins.” The priest said out loud for the crowd of people to hear.

You were shaking in fear.

“I beg you I am not a witch. I healed that little boy!”

“Liar! You made a spell on him! You tried to bring him into Satan’s reign and know you must be punished. You’ll never see our God’s paradise.” He continued.

“I plead you! Spare my life.” You continued to say between tears.

Then everything happened.

Someone gave the alarm that some northern men were attaching the village and all the attention wasn’t on you anymore. People ran everywhere to save their life. They had forgotten you there and you couldn’t do anything.

Then the priest that had accused you of being a witch walked near the pyre with a torch.

“Please don’t do it!” You begged him with your eyes filled with tears.

He brought the torch to the logs and brushwood and lighted them then ran away when he saw Vikings invade the village.

You watched as the Vikings killed men and women around you while you were so close to death. You could feel the heat of the flames getting closer to you and all you could do was cry and yell in desperation.

“Help me!” You were yelling and shouting, burning your lungs, to the people that ran in front of you.

Only a Viking warrior stopped in front of the pyre.

“I beg you! Help me!” You screamed as you were hysterically crying, staring in the eyes of the heathen warrior that stood still in front of you.

You were sure he was going to let you die but then he moved and climbed the pyre, avoiding the flames, and got you down of it.

You fell on the ground trying to breathe. You coughed and felt the ground under your hands, crying for the shock of having seen death. For a moment you forgot of the heathen warrior that was staring at you, you were just grateful to be alive.

The man pointed his sword dirty with blood at your throat.

You thought you were dead and didn’t move.

He looked in your eyes and for some reason, he changed idea, he spared your life and made you his.

***

“Ubbe we won!” Hvitserk said reaching his brother.

“Did you have any doubt brother?” He said mocking at him.

You couldn’t understand a word they were saying; they spoke a strange harsh language but when the other man said something and watched at you it was clear he wanted to know who you were.

“Who’s this?” Ubbe said looking at you.

“They were burning her alive. I want to know more,” Hvitserk said.

“Burning her? I’m sure they don’t do sacrifices here.” Ubbe told him, curious.

“This is what I am going to ask her before I’ll fuck her,” Hvitserk said smirking, foretasting the intense night that was awaiting him. 

You had to follow the man for several hours. He met other warriors, in particular, he stayed some time with one who couldn’t walk properly. He walked leaning himself on an iron crutch and it made you shiver of fear. You had no idea what was waiting for you but everything became clearer when the warrior that had spared your life brought you in what it had become his room in the little castle of the village.

The bedroom had been prepared for him with beautiful furs and many candles and you understood he had to be someone important.

He locked the door and looked at you with hungry eyes.

“Tell me why your people wanted to burn you alive.” Was the first thing he asked.

For the first time, he spoke in your language. He had a strange accent but at least you could understand what he was saying.

“You can speak my language.” You whispered astonished.

“That’s not what I want to hear.” He told you brushing your air waiting for you to answer his question.

You wanted to lie to him, tell him a fake story because after hearing what your people thought of you, you were sure he was going to kill you. Then you thought that lying to him would make things only worse.

“They think I am a witch.” You told him staring in his eyes.

Instead of looking scared he seemed to be interested.

“You don’t look like a witch, to me to you look like a way too innocent girl.” He smirked, licking his lips.

He started to unbutton his shirt and you froze. You knew what it was going to happen and to calm yourself you said it was going to be better than be burnt alive.

“What’s your name?” He asked you while he was undressing.

“My name is Y/N.” You immediately answered him.

“Take off your clothes Y/N.” He said.

You looked for a second at him, watching as his clothes fell easily from his body while you were more uncertain.

You took a look at his body and admitted to yourself that he was good looking. He was certainly different from the men you were used to seeing but that wasn’t something bad. You were attracted to him but that wasn’t the point.

He was a heathen and you had never had sex before.

But you had to do it, so you obeyed.

You knew that doing everything he asked you was the only way to survive. 

Hvitserk watched as your fingers lazily worked on your laces revealing a little of portion of skin at a time. No man had ever seen you naked before and you had no idea what his reaction was going to be.

The dress fell on the ground and you stepped out of it.

“You have a beautiful body, nice tits, and I like your ass too.” He said walking around you, admiring every inch of you.

“Kiss me as you want me.” He ordered when he stopped in front of you.

You took a step forward to reach him and placed a hand on his cheek before joining your lips to his.

He tasted your soft lips, before dragging you in a more passionate kiss, tracing your back with his hand, squeezing your ass.

“Now lay on the bed.” He ordered as soon as you broke the kiss waiting for his response.

You walked to the bed and rested your back on the soft furs. Your eyes stared at the ceiling as your body stood still, waiting for his next move.

“Are you a virgin?” He asked before going further.

Your cheeks flushed heavily, you could feel the embarrassment flow in your veins and all you could do was nod your head to give him a positive answer.

Hvitserk’s lips curled in a satisfied smile.

He opened your legs to kneel between them, eating with his eyes your body.

“Look at me.” He commanded and your look moved from the ceiling to his face. He gently drew patterns on your belly with his hand, making his way up your chest. His fingers pinched your nipples and you winced at the deeper touch.

“I like women a lot. I like to take pleasure from them but I also love to see their bodies shake because I am making them feel good. If you let yourself relax, you are going to like what is going to happen.” He told you, leaning forward.

He started to kiss your neck and your hands, instinctively, went on his arms, slightly gripping them.

He slowly kissed your breasts, taking some time to tickle your nipples; he was trying his best to make you wet for him and somehow he was succeeding.

“Relax, I want you to be ready for me when I am going to fill you up.”

When he gave a look to your pussy a smile appeared on his face.

Indeed you were wet. 

He spread your legs wider and circled your clit with his finger. He was making you feel good, but you didn’t want to. You had always thought your first time was going to be with a respectable man of your same faith, but God had decided something else for you.

He had spared your life to give you to a heathen.

His fingers were working on your sensible nub and at a certain point, you couldn’t contain a low moan and Hvitserk didn’t miss it.

“You can moan louder if you want.” He teased you before replacing his finger with his tongue.

His mouth was eating you out, playing with your folds, teasing your entrance, gently slapping your folds with his tongue.

“I can’t…” You whispered to yourself but Hvitserk didn’t miss your words.

“Of course you can come Y/N.” He encouraged you to let the sweet pressure in your belly expand in all of your body.

He circled your clit more intensely for a few more times and you exploded on his face, letting the pleasure take control of your body, shaking and trembling for him.

He made his way up to your lips, kissing you entire body.

“Taste yourself, innocent girl.” He said and kissed you deeply, making you savour your juices.

You could feel his hard cock against your thigh and you knew it was his turn now. Your heart was pounding in your chest, scared if he was going to hurt you.

He slipped a finger in your wet hole and started to pump in you.

“You feel so good I need to have you around my cock.”

He took his hard length in his hand and moved the head of his cock on your folds, teasing your entrance for a few seconds before filling you up.

You made an unexpected quick move for the new sensation as he stayed still inside of you.

“Relax, it will hurt less.” He told you before starting to move slowly inside you.

Your hands were tight around his arms trying to breathe regularly.

Hvitserk was squirming in pleasure. His moans filled the air and soon your womb was full of his hot seed.

He rolled next to you regaining breath, his lips curved in a satisfied smile.

“Can I ask who you are?” You shyly questioned him.

He turned on his side and smiled.

“I am Hvitserk Ragnarsson, and from now on I am your prince and master.”


End file.
